If You Cut Deep Enough
by lil noir neko
Summary: Slash. Cut the skin the blood flows, how fast or slow depends on the wound that was created. When the wound is deep it can break the heart. "I..I'm sorry..." I whispered. Martin/Marvin/Jenny


**If You Cut Deep Enough**

Authors note: This is just a short one shot that came to my mind. I hope you like it. It is rather sad so if you get emotional have a box of tissues. Like I said it just came to me.

Blood. The life source of humans, so deep and red. It's constant flow through the body that allows us to move and keeps our hearts and brains going. Slash. Cut the skin the blood flows, how fast or slow depends on the wound that was created. The only thing is, when blood is spilt it's not just the one that is cut that is hurt. When the wound is deep it can break the heart. Your heart grows cold as if the blood stops flowing to it and the eyes become dead. So, when he caught us kissing it was as if we had cut so deep that time stopped for him and his blood flowed freely, it should have but there was no cut or mark left, just a deep scar that we never meant to leave.

He stood there, watching us, eyes wide in shock and hurt. We didn't know what to do but stand there and look at him. We were at a loss for words. I loved him, so did he. We knew that there were consequences in commiting such a vile act, an act that was and should be forbidden but we were so caught up in each other we didn't see him watching. I stood, the sheet around my body fell but that didn't bother me. He had seen me naked before but not like this. His eyes, they looked so dead, so dull as I crossed the room and touched his face. He didn't move, didn't respond only looked straight ahead staring at the bed we had betrayed him with. His hand touched mine and threw it away with force and I cried out but the man on the bed did nothing to stop him. The one we had betrayed stepped across the room and with a quick motion of the hand slapped his lover in the face. Finally the tears started falling down his cheeks, the first emotion we'd seen him use since he witnessed our session of love making.

"I..I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I...we...it was..." my blonde lover on the bed tried to explain how it had all happened but neither of us could form a sentence to save our lives. The worst part was the one we hurt didn't say a word, he looked at us and stared with such a sad expression I felt like I would also cry. I've never seen him so broken, so torn up and I ran to him hugging him from behind. He didn't push me away but didn't return the gesture as I wished he would.

"We made a mistake. I swear it just happened...please...forgive us." Then those cold of eyes of his, those cold dead eyes looked at me and I felt as if my world would shatter. "I..."

"I knew it." The first words he had spoken since walking in on us. "I knew it." Again, those words were uttered but I didn't know how to respond. My heart broke again and I let go knowing that gesture wouldn't be returned. We had killed him, destroyed the faith he had held for the both of us. Years of bonding and one night ruined it. We watched as he walked out the door and shut it gently. We heard as his footsteps walked slowly down the aparment stairs and we heard the door to entrance close. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop and the tension and betrayal could be cut with a knife. "What have we done?" I fell to the bed sitting down. "What have we done?"

"Something terrible." Muttered the man beside me. He no longer looked twenty but 30.

"I'm so sorry, I only came to talk and then..." his blue eyes held sadness in them as he looked at me then at the picture on his dresser. "We are so sorry Martin. We are so terribly sorry." Blue eyes regarded the picture of a once vibrant young man that was now replaced with the dull dead eyes and a heart that had probably frozen over. "Marvin I..." My clothes were given to me and I dressed silently.

"You need to leave now Jenny. I'll call you later." Marvin went into the bathroom and he didn't come out. I took that as my cue to leave knowing whatever friendship we once held had died in the matter of one destructive night. I hurt them both so badly and we hurt Martin in a way we never should have, and I've regretted it ever since. Sadly, I've run into Martin on the street and he's acts so detached and dead because we had cut so deep that his time stopped and any faith he had was bled dry.


End file.
